Jealous
by gleekcolfer
Summary: When Kurt Hummel transfers to Dalton Academy because he was bullied at his old school, people start falling for him... some harder than others.  Blaine Anderson thinks he's the most beautiful thing in the world, but will their relationship last?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I know it's probably not that great, because the idea of this story just randomly popped into my head one day, but thanks for attempting to read it! **

_**Jealous**_

"Have you heard about the new kid coming here tomorrow?" Thad said excitedly during lunch. "I can't wait to see him! We should all give him a warm welcome!"

Wes laughed. "We'll leave that to Blaine."

Blaine frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

"You're so polite... you can make _anyone_ like you. He'll feel more comfortable with you as his friend," Wes explained.

"Wow, you're right, Wes!" David exclaimed. "So, we're all just going to leave him to Blaine? I think that's a _great idea_, personally." David shrugged.

All the Warblers at the table nodded, Blaine rolling his eyes at them all. "Alright, I'll do it. I could use a new friend; you guys are all crazy." Blaine grinned, stood up and walked away.

* * *

><p>Kurt heard the door to his new room open.<p>

"Shut up, Wes!" the boy who opened the door shouted.

"I'm just saying! If he's gay, he'll totally be _all over you_!" an Asian boy shouted back at him as the boy slammed the door in his face.

The boy that opened the door had curly hair, ruined because of the amount of hair gel in it. The boy turned around, rolling his eyes. His face was stunning; with hazel eyes that made Kurt swoon. Then he saw Kurt, and he stood there, frozen, gaping at him. Because this boy was completely gorgeous. "Um... h-hi," he stuttered.

The boy smiled shyly and stood up from his new bed. "Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel. I'm your new roommate. That is, if this is your room."

"B-Blaine A-Anders-son." Blaine couldn't speak coherently, though, because he was still taking in the boy who was standing in front of him, holding his hand out to shake.

Kurt frowned and lowered his hand. "Is something wrong?" Then his expression turned pained. "Is it because I'm gay?"

Blaine's eyes widened. "No! No, no! Not at all!" He smiled. "I'm gay, too."

Kurt looked confused. "Then what's your problem?"

"I... I just..."

"Just?" Kurt prompted.

"You're really... beautiful," Blaine admitted.

Kurt looked shocked. "Wh-what?"

"You're... God, you're _gorgeous_! I'm sorry it sounds creepy, but..." Blaine bit his lip.

Kurt smiled faintly. "No, it's not... No one has ever called me 'beautiful' before. It's... really sweet. I mean... I don't _see it_." He shook his head disbelievingly.

"Are you kidding me? You're _stunning_!"

Kurt chuckled. "Right. That's the exact description_ I_ was thinking for _you_. Don't steal thoughts from my head."

Blaine gaped at him. "What?"

Kurt shrugged. "You're super hot."

Blaine just blinked and stared.

Kurt grinned. "So, you gonna show me around and introduce me to your lovely friend who seemed to be correct by saying I'd be all over you? At least, I'm supposing I'm who he was talking about."

Blaine nodded. "Y-yeah. Sure. Let's go..."

Kurt smiled brightly and took his hand. "Well? Lead the way, good sir!"

Blaine coughed loudly and led them to his friends Wes and Thad's room. Blaine knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Thad yelled.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "It's Blaine, with my new friend!"

Thad opened the door eagerly. "Oh, cool! I thought he was coming tomorr...ow..." He saw Kurt's face and frowned, gaping at him. "Whoa..."

Kurt frowned. "What?"

Blaine nodded at his friend. "Right?"

"Wow. He's..." Thad couldn't seem to find the right word.

"Amazing? Stunning? Gorgeous? Beautiful? Angelic?" Blaine supplied.

Thad nodded. "Yeah... all five..."

Kurt started laughing. As soon as he started, both Blaine and Thad stopped breathing. Kurt seemed to notice. "Um... are you guys okay?"

"We..." Blaine started. "Never mind."

"I can't possibly be that pretty, can I?" Kurt looked slightly worried.

"You take my breath away, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Me, too, dude, and I'm straight," Thad butt in.

"O...kay...?"

Wes came into view. "I heard New Kid's here?" He looked at Kurt, and he stopped breathing, too. "Whoa," he murmured, just as Thad did. "He's..."

"Stunning?" Blaine said.

"Beautiful?" Thad asked.

"Angelic?" Blaine once again supplied.

"Ugly?" Kurt chuckled.

Blaine, Thad and Wes all looked at him in disbelief. "What?" Blaine said absentmindedly. "Did you just say, 'ugly'? Did you call yourself 'ugly'?"

"Um... yeah, I think so..." What was wrong with these people? Was Kurt going to have to live with this all year?

"Don't ever say that word about yourself again," Blaine demanded.

"Okay..."

"Promise!"

"I promise! I promise never to call myself 'ugly' again!" he said quickly.

"Good," Blaine said solemnly, nodding once.

"So, what's your name?" Wes asked finally.

"Kurt Hummel. I'm Blaine's new roommate. What are your names?" Kurt smiled politely.

The Asian kid grinned. "I'm Wes!"

The other boy smiled and waved awkwardly. "I'm Thad."

Kurt nodded. "Cool."

"So, you two just met, right? Like, a couple minutes ago?" asked Wes.

"Yes. He called me beautiful, I called him stunning, etc, etc... Now, I'm here." Kurt shrugged.

Wes chuckled. "Wow, you're lucky, Blaine. New Kid thinks you're stunning. Good for you, Hobbit."

"Hobbit?" Kurt questioned.

"That's his nickname," Wes explained.

"Ah..." Kurt nodded. He looked at Blaine and grinned. "Yeah, he is short. And with the curly hair and stuff, he kind of _does_ look like a hobbit... but a very _sexy_ hobbit."

"What?" choked out Blaine, Wes and Thad.

"What?" Kurt asked innocently.

"You just called him sexy..." Wes told him slowly.

"And? Am I not allowed to express my opinions?" Kurt shrugged.

"Well, yeah, but... Blaine?"

"What about him?"

"You called me sexy," Blaine said blankly.

"Yes, I did. Because you _are_. Now that I know you think I'm pretty, I think I can say things like that. Why, is that a problem?"

"Have you _seen_ yourself?"

"Actually, yes, I have," Kurt replied.

"You think _I'm_ sexy?"

"Why, yes. But, fine, if you don't want me to say things like that, I won't. I'll just leave my thoughts to myself." Kurt shrugged.

"No!" Blaine said quickly. "It's... fine... it's just... you're so beautiful, and... I can't believe you think I'm sexy," Blaine admitted.

"Oh? So, correct me if I'm wrong, but you really like me, right?"

"Um... no. No, I don't..." Blaine lied.

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "So, if I kissed you right now, you wouldn't kiss me back?"

"No..."

"Well, then, we'll just have to see." Kurt roughly pressed his lips to Blaine's, his hands gripping his face, pulling him closer. Blaine responded after a couple seconds of shock, his arms wrapping around Kurt's neck.

Kurt heard Wes chuckle and Thad make a sound of disgust, and then the door shut.

Kurt pulled away. "You lied to me. Okay, roommate, why don't we go back to our room?" Kurt skipped back to their dorm room, Blaine trailing behind silently.

* * *

><p>"So... tell me about yourself," Kurt started.<p>

"Myself? Well... I love music," Blaine offered.

"Really?" Kurt grinned. "Me, too!"

"Cool! You should audition for the Warblers!" suggested Blaine.

"What's that?" asked Kurt.

"It's Dalton's glee club. Can you sing?"

"Can I sing? Of course!"

"Sing for me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smirked and shook his head. "You'll have to find out for yourself when I audition."

Blaine groaned. "_Fine_. Wait, so you'll audition?"

"Of course! My old school had a glee club, too... it was really fun. Well, except the part where you got slushied." Kurt sighed. "It messes up my moisturizing routine. And my hair. And my outfits." Kurt grimaced.

"Slushied? You got slushied?" Blaine was surprised.

"Well, yeah. Naturally, if you're in glee club, you get slushied at least twice a week." Kurt shrugged.

"Is that why you came here?" asked Blaine.

Kurt frowned. Should he tell him? "Um... no. But I really don't want to tell you. You'd be bored to death anyway. Trust me."

Blaine shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. Trust me."

"I... I just don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Blaine nodded, slightly disappointed. "Yeah, alright. That's fine. I'm sorry I said anything."

Kurt's eyes widened. "No! No, don't say that! No, it's just... it's... complicated. I... I mean..." That's when Kurt started to cry. "It... it was horrible... I... he... I'm s-s-sorry..."

Blaine wrapped his arms around his roommate. "Hey, hey... I'm sorry. It's okay. I'm sorry."

"I'm... I'm just going to tell you." Kurt sniffed and tried to recollect himself. Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt his attention.

"So... here's what happened..."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the end of this chapter!<strong>

**I love reviews, good or bad! **


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's** story, of course, is connected to what happened to him in Never Been Kissed...**

**On to chapter two!**

**Jealous**

_"Dave Karofsky... he was always the one shoving me into lockers, calling me names and yelling... Other people did the same things, of course, but with him, it was much, much harsher. One day... I guess I just got tired of him shoving me into lockers all the time... I confronted him. When he pushed me once again into the locker, knocking me to the ground, I chased him into the boy's locker room.  
>"We yelled at each other, and when I finally braced myself for the punch... he didn't punch me. He didn't physically hurt me <strong>at all<strong>."_

"So, what did he do, then?" Blaine asked, feeling anxious.

_"He... he kissed me. When he tried to come back for another, I... I pushed him back. Then he just gave me a look... and he ran out." _

"He kissed you?" Blaine whispered in horror. "Who would do that? Especially to you?"

"I get that you think I'm pretty, or whatever, but you have to understand that no one else thinks so. I was constantly bullied. I've never told anyone about the kiss before. No one but you. And no one but you ever will," Kurt said flatly.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt," Blaine said sincerely. "What did you tell your parents?"

"I told them the biggest reason I was scared."

"And what reason was that?" asked Blaine.

"He threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone. So, I didn't. No one. I just told everyone that he threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone that he was bullying me. It worked. People believed me. Now you know. Of course, you don't think I'm so pretty anymore, do you? I'm... I'm tainted." Kurt sniffed sadly.

"No! No, Kurt. You're beautiful, and you are not tainted. I love you no matter what," Blaine promised.

Kurt gasped. "L-love?"

Blaine's eyes widened in horror. "Shit, Kurt! I'm sorry! I- I didn't mean to say that! I mean... well, I did, but... shit. You must think I'm totally stupid."

"No... It's just... we just met, and..." Kurt bit his lip.

"I guess it was love at first sight for me," Blaine chuckled, though it wasn't remotely humorous.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't believe in love at first sight."

"I didn't either," Blaine agreed. "But I do now."

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"That I don't feel the same way. I can't say that I love you, yet... I'm sorry. I really like you... but for me, it wasn't love at first sight. Trust me though, I have faith that I will fall in love with you eventually. But not now. God... I sound like such a bitch." Kurt chuckled darkly.

"No. No, you don't. Don't think that. I know you can't reciprocate my feelings, but that _is not_ your fault. You can't _choose_ love. _Love chooses you_. I can't just assume that you love me back." Blaine shook his head. "Don't try to blame this on yourself. Wait, I take that back. It _is_ your fault. It's _your fault_ for being so _damn beautiful_, making me fall in love with you the first time I lay eyes on you... You shouldn't be so fucking amazing, but you are."

"I'm not that amazing..." muttered Kurt.

"You are, Kurt. You just don't realize it."

Blaine saw Kurt look up, and there were tears in his eyes. "Why would you do this to me?"

Blaine blinked in surprise. "Do what?"

"Why are you trying to get me to fall in love with you? We both know you'll just dump me and break my heart. You don't love me. You _can't_. You have no reason to."

"Kurt, no! I would never do that to you! I really do love you, and I'm not going to break your heart!" Blaine said exasperatedly.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't believe you. I'm not beautiful, or hot like some other guys. I'm girly and I have a high voice and I get bullied. I got kissed by a disgusting jerk, and now _I'm_ disgusting, too. I can't fall in love. I've tried and it went horribly wrong. Now he's my stepbrother. So, please... don't try to make me. Because if you are, it's working. Unfortunately, I have to share a room with you. Please leave me alone and don't talk to me unless it's really important."

"Kurt, _this is important_! I love you, and that's _unconditional_. You don't have to love me back. I'm not _making you_! Please understand that you don't have to love me back to make me love you," Blaine said, pleading.

Kurt held his gaze for a few moments, then he looked down. "I'm... going to take a shower."

Blaine watched him sadly. "He'll understand eventually," he whispered to himself. _Will he?_

* * *

><p><em>Karofsky pushed me into the locker and held me there. "You tell anyone?"<br>__"N-no," I said, quivering with fear. "No one."  
><em>_"Good," he growled. "Because you remember what will happen if you do, don't you?"  
><em>_I nodded, eyes wide and frightened terribly.  
><em>_"Say it. What will happen if you tell anyone?"  
>"You'll k-kill me," I stuttered.<br>__"That's right. Later, fag." He shoved me harshly against the locker and walked away. _

* * *

><p>Kurt sat up quickly, breathing fast. "It was just a d-dream," he whispered to himself. "J-just a d-d-dream."<p>

Even though he knew his own words were true, he couldn't stop himself from crying.

He felt someone sit on the side of the bed, and he looked up.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked back down, and Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "It's okay. I'm here. Don't worry, it wasn't real. It wasn't real." He kissed Kurt's forehead. "It's okay." Kurt laid back down after finally relaxing.

Eventually Kurt fell asleep again in Blaine's arms, and Blaine fell asleep, too.

* * *

><p>Blaine awoke and found himself with Kurt in his arms. Kurt was smiling in his sleep, and it made Blaine's heart melt.<p>

He shifted in Blaine's arms, curling up closer to Blaine.

After a few minutes of just watching Kurt sleep, Blaine saw Kurt's eyes slowly flutter open. Kurt yawned. "...Blaine?"

"Hey, beautiful," Blaine whispered.

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Hey."

Blaine's eyes trailed down to Kurt's lips. Kurt noticed. He knew it would be stupid to let Blaine kiss him, but he couldn't bring himself to even_ want_ to stop him. He _wanted_ it.

Blaine slowly leaned in and touched his lips to Kurt's. Kurt replied to the kiss for a second, just enjoying the feel of it, but then pulled back reluctantly. "I... I c-can't. I can't, Blaine. I like you, Blaine. A lot. But I can't get into a relationship right now. You'll just break my heart. I know it." Kurt shook his head. "Please get out of my bed now, please."

Blaine did as he told and stood up. "What can I do to convince you that I'm not going to do that to you? I want to _be with you_, Kurt. _Please,_" Blaine begged.

Kurt grimaced. "I... I still can't believe you."

"Why? Why can't you?_ Please_, Kurt. I'll do anything to prove it to you."

Kurt sighed. "Fine. How about this: I'll be your boyfriend for now, but _no__kissing_. I will not kiss _you_, and _you_ will not kiss _me_. Okay?"

Blaine grinned like an idiot and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm a bad author, and I'm sorry. But I like writing, and I don't care if no one likes it, because it entertains me. <strong>

**Thanks for reading, though, if you did like it! Even if you didn't, thanks anyways.**

**Reviews are very much welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER THREE_**

Blaine was showing Kurt around campus, and Kurt might not have, but Blaine could see everyone staring at them.

Like, gaping. Blaine didn't like it. Someone even walked up to Kurt. Blaine noticed him as Jeremy. "Hey," he greeted Kurt.

"Hello," Kurt responded nervously. He didn't like how this guy was looking at him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime," Jeremy said, getting Blaine a little angry. But Blaine didn't say anything, because he wanted Kurt to do this.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," Kurt said. Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, I know you do," said Jeremy. "You're too pretty not to. But_ I_ don't care if _you_ don't. Come on, he won't know about it."

_I wonder if he knows I'm standing right here, _Blaine mused.

Then, Kurt slapped him. "You bitch! I don't cheat, and my boyfriend is standing right here!"

Jeremy, rubbing his cheek, looked at Blaine. "That's your boyfriend?" he asked, sounding disgusted.

"Yes, so you can leave now," Kurt said harshly.

"Wow. Blaine? Your dating _Blaine_?" Jeremy snickered.

"Actually, yes. Is that a problem?"

"Why _Blaine_?" asked Jeremy.

"Why Blaine? He's nice to me, he loves me and he's _gorgeous_. Now, why don't you just fucking leave before I slap the shit out of you?" Kurt growled.

Jeremy wasn't the only one surprised at Kurt's words. Blaine was, too. But Blaine didn't have the same exact reaction as Jeremy. Jeremy was _scared_. Blaine was turned on. Jeremy nodded shakily and left, running.

Kurt smiled and turned to Blaine. "Okay! So, what next?"

Blaine couldn't answer right away. "I-I, um..."

"Ooh! Let's say hi to Wes and Thad!" Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him inside.

* * *

><p>"Hey, guys! Whats up?" Wes grinned.<p>

"Kurt just swore at a guy who tried to ask him out," Blaine said blankly.

Kurt smiled smugly.

"And slapped him," Blaine added.

Wes laughed. "I'd like to see that!"

Kurt nodded. "It felt good. And I got something from it, too."

"What?" asked Thad.

"Blaine was _super turned on_." Kurt smirked.

Blaine stared at him. "Y-you noticed?"

"Of course I noticed! Could you be more _obvious_?" Kurt chuckled.

"Oh." Blaine frowned.

"Hey, it's okay." Kurt shrugged. "I think it's hot."

"So, you guys are dating?" asked Wes.

Kurt nodded.

"Who's the guy who tried to ask Kurt out?" asked Thad.

"Jeremy Smith," Blaine answered, grimacing.

"Really? But I heard he sleeps with _everyone_," Thad said.

"That fucking asshole!" Blaine hissed.

"It's fine, Blaine. It's not like I like him. Seriously, he's not even attractive. Why would people sleep with him?" Kurt scowled. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. I'm just going to avoid him. I don't give a fuck what he does, so long as it doesn't involve _me_."

Blaine smiled. "Good. Because you could get anyone you want here, even Wes, and he's straight. Soon, you'll choose someone else, and realize that it wasn't sensible to choose me over any guy in the world."

Kurt shook his head, frowning. "No. I choose _you_. And it is sensible, because I know for a fact that you're hotter than any of the guys here."

Blaine sighed. "There are guys here that are five times hotter than I am. You know that."

"No, Blaine. I don't know that. And you know why? Because it's not possible. Untrue and impossible. Come on, Blaine! You're hotter than... than Zac Efron! And that's saying something. Hotter than... Taylor Lautner! Think about it."

So Blaine did. Then he chuckled. "No way. You expect me to believe that? You'll have to do a lot more than that to make me believe that you're the least bit attracted to me."

Kurt frowned, shook his head and ran to his and Blaine's room, four doors down.

Blaine turned to Wes and Thad, surprised by Kurt's reaction. "What did I do?"

"I don't know, dude, but you'd better go talk to him," said Wes.

* * *

><p>"...Kurt?" Blaine opened the door.<p>

Kurt was lying on his side, asleep on his bed.

Blaine smiled, because Kurt looked so peaceful and beautiful. He walked over to him. Kurt was frowning in his sleep. Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and started to walk towards the bathroom, when Kurt spoke.

"I thought we agreed to no kissing whatsoever?" he said.

Blaine turned around fast. "You're awake!"

"Yes, I'm awake." Kurt rolled his eyes, sitting up. Blaine noticed that he must have been crying. Blaine walked up to him again.

"So... why did you leave? Did I do something wrong, Kurt? If I did, I'm so sorry-"

"Is it because I told you I didn't love you back?" Kurt interrupted him.

"What? I-I..."

"Because it's not my fault. I don't love you, but it doesn't mean that I don't think you're attractive. It's too soon, Blaine. I just don't want to get hurt. I told you. Last time that happened, it didn't go well. Well, in a way... I guess it did go okay... he's my stepbrother, and he's really cool. But, the point is, _I can't love you right now_, Blaine. And if you can't respect that, then, well... I can't be your friend, either. Look, Blaine, I think you're really great, I do! But I've only known you for a day. You get it?" Kurt looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Kurt... that wasn't why I said it. I just don't understand how a guy like you could find a guy like... well, me, attractive. I was just joking around, though I'm still not convinced. But I understand you, Kurt, I really do. And I'll be fine just being your friend."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

Blaine shook his head. "Don't thank me. I've been horrible to you. Let's just start over, okay? Please?"

Kurt nodded and held out his hand. "Hello. My name is Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson." Blaine shook his hand. "So, we're good now?"

Kurt nodded. "We're good."

* * *

><p>"So, how was your first day of school at Dalton?" Finn asked a bit sadly through the phone.<p>

"It was pretty good. I mean, I made a few more friends, and my roommate, Blaine, is really nice, so..." Kurt trailed off.

"Oh. Cool. Hey, can I come over? Like, now?"

Finn's words confused Kurt. "Um... I guess. Why?"

"I... I just want to talk. I really miss you, Kurt," Finn confessed.

Kurt was astonished. Finn really missed him enough to drive two hours just to see him? "Uh... yeah. Yeah, okay. But curfew is ten, and it'll be nine- thirty by the time you get here. You'll only be here a half an hour, unless you spend the night."

"Well, I'm kind of already almost there. And I _can_ spend the night, can't I? I mean, I can sleep on the floor. I even brought clothes! _Please_, Kurt? I... I need someone to talk to." Finn sounded really upset, and how could Kurt say no when his stepbrother was pleading like this? He had never heard Finn ever say that he _missed_ Kurt, and it made Kurt smile to hear that.

"Sure. Of course, Finn. And you don't have to sleep on the floor. You can sleep on my bed. I'll just sleep with Blaine. Not like that! I meant, like, literally! Like, sleep in the same bed! We won't be doing anything, don't worry! Especially not with _you_ in the room! I mean, I kind of like him a little, but you don't have to worry, because when he said he loved me, I told him I'm not ready for a relationship yet! 'Cause, you know, I'm not, and- and... I'll just... stop talking now." Kurt shut up.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear the rest of that, and jump for joy because I can stay tonight, right?" asked Finn hopefully.

"No, don't jump for joy! You're driving, right?"

Kurt could practically _hear_ Finn roll his eyes when he said, "Whatever. I'll see you in about twenty-five minutes, 'kay?"

"'Kay." Kurt hung up.

* * *

><p>"...Hey, Blaine?" asked Kurt.<p>

Blaine looked up from his book. "Yeah?"

"Can- can I sleep in your bed tonight? I have a friend coming over to spend the night. It would be weird if we slept in the same bed together, and I don't want him sleeping on the floor," Kurt explained.

"And it's not weird sleeping with _me_?" Blaine questioned.

"Well, I mean... you're my friend, and- and, this guy is my stepbrother..."

Blaine shook his head. "I don't think so, Kurt."

"Why?" Kurt looked hurt.

"Because you're the one who said you wanted me to hide my love for you, and now you want_ this_? I think that's a bit cruel, Kurt, don't you? I'll just fall more in love with you, and we can't have that, can we? I don't want you sleeping in my bed when I'm not sure I can control my feelings. I don't want to make you angry, and we both know that that's what will happen in the morning. And with your stepbrother in the room? That will just make it worse. Please respect me, Kurt, when I tell you that that is not a good idea," Blaine said, sounding emotionless.

By the end, Kurt had tears streaming down his face. "Blaine... I never mean to hurt you. Please, Blaine? It's obvious Finn is hurting, and he's already almost here, like, five minutes away, and I already told him he could spend the night here. Please, Blaine. He misses me, and I miss him, and... please?"

Blaine looked down at his feet. "It really hurts me, Kurt," he said softly. "I want you so bad it hurts. And now you're just hurting me more, because I really want to be with you, Kurt. I understand that you don't love me and maybe never will, and I know that you've been through hell, but why can't you open your heart to me? I swear Kurt, I will never break your heart."

"I don't know what to say," Kurt admitted. "I want to say that I'll give you a chance, but... I don't think I can. I can't really know for sure that you won't break my heart. I want to believe you, but... I can't."

"Then let me show you," Blaine pleaded. "I'm not the only one here, at Dalton, that will fall in love with you. Trust me. And there are worse people than me. Like that guy, Jeremy Smith? Thad said he sleeps with everyone. Kurt, someone could trick you. You can't trust everybody. Some people will do anything to get their hands on you, and I... I just want you safe. I would never do something like that to you, Kurt."

Kurt sighed. "Maybe not, but... I'm not ready for a relationship right now, Blaine."

Blaine shook his head. "Then I'm not, either. You can't sleep in my bed, Kurt. I'm sorry. Your stepbrother can sleep on the floor, or not at all."

Kurt knew he had to do this for his brother. _I'm **so** going to regret this, _he thought before grabbing Blaine's face and pulling him in for a kiss. He cursed at himself internally for melting in to the kiss quickly after their lips touched.

Blaine responded after a moment, though surprised at first. Not that he cared. He loved this feeling.

Then Kurt pulled back, breathing heavily. "So, can I please sleep in your bed? I'll let you kiss me all you want, just... please."

Blaine nodded slowly, eyes wide. "Y-yeah. Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's bad, but I tried. Please forgive me! <strong>

**Review are very much welcome!**

**Thanks for reading **


End file.
